


From: Arcann

by Beyond_Zenith



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Before Jedi Under Seige, Companion Mail, F/M, Female Protagonist, M/M, Male Protagonist, Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, kotet, kotfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_Zenith/pseuds/Beyond_Zenith
Summary: My take on the mail you would receive from Arcann if you romanced him and they still did post-romance mail. I miss it so much.Reposted from my Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

From: Arcann

Subject: Visiting Thexan

Since we began to spend more time together, my thoughts have started drifting towards Thexan. I once told you about how you reminded me of him, and as we’ve gotten closer, he has taken a more prominent position in my thoughts.

I didn’t pay much mind to Thexan when he died. I was too obsessed with father and the false affection he’d given me for my horrendous crime. Now that I’m free of that, I want to visit him as I should’ve done long ago.

Mother had him buried in a field we use to play in as children, not far from the Spire. She told me she chose there because she knew that’s where he’d had some of his happiest moments.

We haven’t been together for long, but I hope you’ll come with me to see him. I know he’d be overjoyed to meet the person who has done so much for me.


	2. Part 2

From: Arcann

Subject: Thank You

At my mother’s suggestion, I’ve began meditating daily with Sana-Rae and her students. Despite only being under her tutelage for a short time, I’ve already learned much about myself and I’ve come to realize how long a journey I have until I become someone truly worthy of you.

This realization has also spurred me into wanting to thank you once again for everything you’ve done for me.

Despite all I did, you were willing to give me the chance to form a life of my own making, and then give me affection that I never thought I’d receive from you.

As long as you allow it, I want nothing more than to stand by your side and protect and care for you until my dying day.


	3. Multiple Choice -#1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something new so I’ve written two separate mails, depending on your choices toward the end of KOTET involving Vette and Torian. It worked out better than I expected.

From: Arcann

Subject: Getaway

I’m not ashamed to admit that I often catch a glance of you while I’m in briefings or performing my duties. Your presence brings me peace and it assures me that you’re protected.

Since I am used to being ignored by most Alliance personnel, I was shocked when Torian approached me and mentioned he’d seen me watching over you.

He said he saw my admiration for my “new mate” and told me I should go on a hunt and bring you back some furs to honour you. He even offered to take me on a hunt to Dxun, though I declined as it would take me away from you and my duties for too long.

I’ve never had experience with romantic gestures, but that conversation has made me decide to take the initiative and begin organising a trip for the two of us to Zakuul. I won’t ruin the surprise, but the location has been frequented by couples for centuries due to its beauty and association with Aivela.

Until then, know that you have my heart.


	4. Multiple Choice -#2

From: Arcann

Subject: Getaway

I’m not ashamed to admit that I often catch a glance of you while in briefings or I’m performing my duties. Your presence brings me peace and assures me that you’re protected.

Since I am used to my presence being ignored by most Alliance personnel, I was shocked when Vette approached me and offered to have lunch together to give me tips on “spicing up things with the Commander”.

The half hour we spent together varied from incredibly informative to extremely awkward. I won’t disclose the entire conversation to you, but I will admit there are some suggestions I am eager to try. For the moment however, I want to take things more slowly.

To that end, I’ve decided to take the initiative and begin organising a trip for the two of us to Zakuul. I won’t ruin the surprise, but the location has been frequented by couples for centuries due to its beauty and association with Aivela.

Until then, know that you have my heart.


End file.
